Futuro
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió en el futuro antes de que Starfire llegara?¿Acaso ella logró cambiar el futuro con su regreso al presente? Averiguenlo leyendo, una historia relatada desde el punto de vista de Nightwing. Nightwing


Hola a todos (as) aqui estoy de vuelta después de un par de meses sin publicar nada u.u

Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza para subir este One-Shot que les prometí en el capítulo 9 del fanfic "Encontrando a Starfire", pensaba subirlo antes pero tuve algunos pequeños problemas con el final, además de que debido a algunos problemas personales mi inspiración se bloqueó, pero bueno, eso es irrelevante.

Disclamer: No, por más que quisiera los Teen Titans no me pertenecen u.u

Recomendación: Les recomiendo acompañar el fic con algunos Kleenex y con la canción "La vida después de ti" del dueto LU

_-Y ahora voy a cantar.- exclamo feliz ,me aclaro la garganta y comienzo a cantar.- "La vida después de ti, es un catigooo cof cof "_

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.- rien Cyborg y Chico Bestia sujetandose el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la risa mientras intento escupir todo el confetí que me aventaron y que aun tengo atorado en la garganta ocasionando que comience a ahogarme._

_-Voy a cof mat... cof matarlos.- murmuro tosiendo y escupiendo una gran cantidad de confetí que comenzaba a asfixiarme._

_0.0_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- gritan ambos chicos corriendo a toda velocidad._

_-Me las pagarán.- susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas debido al confetí que me tregué y a lo que escupí._

_Ahora a disfrutar de este fic, mientras intento cometer un personajicidio ¬¬_

* * *

**FUTURO**

Veinte años han pasado desde que ella pasó por el aquel umbral del demonio, aquel umbral que se llevó lo que más quería, me arrebató en tan solo unos segundos a mi mejor amiga, aquella dulce y tierna chica alien que un día me encontré al llegar a esta Ciudad, en donde primero luché contra ella, después la ayudé a quitarse esas extrañas esposas y sin previo aviso me besó, nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, pero a pesar de que esa solo era la manera para que ella aprendiera mi idioma, yo en ese instante me enamoré de esa actitud salvaje y fiera que ella empleaba al luchar, de aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, nunca le dije que su beso no me dejó dormir durante días, tratando de comprender el motivo por el cual solía sonrojarme y sentirme extraño, por el cual preferí mostrarte la rueda de la fortuna a acompañar a los demás en la feria, ya que quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, aunque después pude controlar un poco mis sentimientos, incluso aquel impertinente impulso por besarte cada vez que me sonreías, cada vez que te mostrabas maravillada ante un nuevo descubrimiento de la Tierra, por más mínimo que fuera.

Aún es un verdadero misterio cómo fue que te ganaste tan rápido mi confianza y mi corazón, cuando Batman me entrenó para convertirme en una persona fría y calculadora en un líder, un héroe solitario... solitario, siempre intentaba ser así, tal y como lo había aprendido de mi mentor, pero ella se encargó de desaparecer esa fachada, conociéndome tal y cual soy o... era, solo con ella actuaba de forma natural, aunque siempre tratando de controlar mis impulsos.

"Nunca sabe uno lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido"; un sabio refrán, no sé quien lo haya dicho, pero sea quien sea, realmente tenía razón, siempre creí que ella estaría a mi lado, dándome los buenos días, sujetando mi capa mientras veíamos una película de terror, la única ocasión en que realmente creí que podría perderla fue cuando tuve que convertirme en el Aprendiz de Slade, estaba dispuesto en convertirme en un villano con tal de que ese virus no dañara a mis amigos, pero en especial, de que no la dañara a ella, siempre evité lastimarla, pero al final la terminé hiriendo, y no solo físicamente, sus palabras me taladraron con fuerza hasta el corazón, cuando ella me reveló lo que nadie se atrevía a decirme o quizás no se habían dado cuenta, que Slade y yo éramos de cierto modo similares.

Recuerdo aquel horrible momento en donde tú volaste para detener a Warp, yo salté después de ti, no para detenerlo a él, sino para detenerte a ti, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido, ya que ambos habían atravesado aquel umbral que desapareció casi al instante.

En ese momento fue en que comenzó la pesadilla, yo gritando continuamente tu nombre, mientras te buscaba por todo el museo, los demás observándome preocupados, te busqué por toda la ciudad, por todo el país, por todo el mundo, te estuve buscando por años, pero no había ningún rastro de ti, me obsesioné con tu búsqueda, dejando a un segundo plano la seguridad de la ciudad y de mis amigos, mi obsesión y tu desaparición, hicieron que finalmente dejara al Equipo, tratando de olvidarte regresé a mi Ciudad, volví junto a Bruno, y pasé un buen tiempo con él, hasta que finalmente me convertí en este hombre frío, sin sueños, sin ilusiones e incapaz de sentir, o al menos es eso lo que yo quiero aparentar.

Me convertí en Nightwing, en el guerrero de la noche, en un héroe solitario.

Te extraño tanto Starfire, y aunque sé que no volverás, no sé por qué mi corazón se aferra a que un día te volveré a encontrar, esa esperanza es la que me hace despertar día a día, luchar contra el crimen, de cierto modo vengarme de los criminales, ya que uno de ellos te arrebató de mi lado.

Mis amigos, hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos, siempre me trataron de apoyar tras tu desaparición, pero no lo lograron, finalmente los Jóvenes Titanes desaparecieron, cada uno tomó su camino. Aunque en ocasiones los voy a ver, siempre intentando que ellos no se den cuenta de mi presencia, Cyborg aun continua en la Torre T, aquella imponente Torre que un día fue, ahora esta casi completamente abandonada, irónicamente, Starfire fue quien nos unió y su desaparición fue lo que nos separó.

Continuo con mi patrullaje nocturno, la navidad esta próxima, y Bruno me ha pedido que la pase con él y Alfred, sé que de algún modo ellos saben que aun no te he podido olvidar, todas las noches que veo las estrellas, te recuerdo y siempre pido el mismo deseo_, "Que regreses a mi lado"_, es el mismo deseo que he estado pidiendo desde hace veinte años, pero que aun no se ha cumplido, me siento algo estúpido e infantil pidiéndole un deseo a una estrella, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, me haces tanta falta y no importa cuanto lo intente ocultar, te necesito y quiero que estés a mi lado.

Unas ligeras explosiones se escuchan, corro ocultándome entre las sombras para averiguar cuál es el motivo, hasta que sumamente sorprendido noto que proviene de la Torre T, doy un suspiro de alivio, seguro es Cyborg intentando repararse, así que regreso con mi patrullaje, en el transcurso me encontré a un par de ladrones, rápidamente me encargué de ellos, corro, salto hasta que llego a la calle en la que está el Circo de Garfield, antes llamado Chico Bestia, aquel pequeño niño verde que siempre intentaba hacernos reír con sus pésimos chistes y que le fascinaba retar a Cyborg en los juegos de video, ahora parece ser más viejo de lo que su verdadera edad refleja, continua culpándose por no haber sido un buen héroe solitario, lo observo con algo de pena, para después retroceder unos pasos volviendo hacia mi escondite, estoy por darme la vuelta y alejarme de aquí para regresar a Ciudad Gótica, escapar de esta Ciudad que me dio lo que más quería y que después me lo arrebató, sin embargo, algo me dice que me gire, sin saber el porque, lo hago, me doy la vuelta, observando sorprendido como una cabellera pelirroja vuela y se detiene frente a la jaula que Garfield ahora usa para protegerse de los demás, me acercó un poco más, ocultándome, tengo que estar seguro de que se trata de ti, aunque mi corazón me dice a gritos que realmente eres tú.

Me arrincono contra la pared, veo que ella charla por un corto tiempo con Garfield, para después retirarse cabizbaja, siento como mi corazón late cada vez con más fuerza, es ella no hay duda, pero lo extraño es que sigue idéntica a cuando aquel terrible día desapareció de nuestras vidas, no ha envejecido para nada, me muevo un poco para ver mejor, algunas lágrimas están bajando por su rostro y yo tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no correr y aprisionarla en mis brazos, tratando de alejar ese sufrimiento del que de alguna manera sé que soy responsable, finalmente la veo emprender el vuelo, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se aleja y por unos minutos me quedo estático, hasta que finalmente reacciono y la persigo, por un breve momento me tengo que detener para ocultarme, ya que ella se dio la vuelta observando hacia donde minutos antes yo estaba; ella baja la vista, para después aterrizar y entrar en el lugar donde se encuentra Raven, por un breve instante siento el impulso de detenerte, para que no entres y no sufras más por lo que verás, pero finalmente controlo este impulso y me escondo, mientras tú entras y yo te espero.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando te veo salir cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que estas sintiendo, ya no emprendes el vuelo, sino que caminas con dificultad sobre la nieve, frotándote los brazos para tratar de darte algo de calor, ahora que lo pienso, antes de que desaparecieras nunca habías visto la nieve, continuo siguiéndote, mientras lo hago, mentalmente me pregunto si debo mostrarme ante ti, aunque la verdad es que tengo miedo, miedo de que me rechaces, de que me odies por no haberte detenido al atravesar ese umbral, miedo de que me reclames de que por mi culpa el Equipo haya desaparecido, miedo de que me odies por no haber cumplido mi promesa.

El sonido de una explosión, así como de un grito de sorpresa me sacan con rapidez de mis pensamientos, regreso la vista hacia ti y te veo en problemas, estás siendo atacada por ese mal nacido que te alejó de mi lado, corro lo más que puedo, maldiciéndome internamente por haberme quedado parado absorto en mis cavilaciones, él mueve su mano haciendo que quedes atrapada en una gruesa capa de hielo, caes al suelo, agradezco infinitamente que sea invierno, ya que la nieve amortiguó tu caída, el hielo se rompe, estoy cada vez más cerca de llegar a tu lado, tiemblas y te pones de pie, me acerco con rapidez e intento no hacer mucho ruido, él te dice algo que no logro escuchar debido a la distancia, bajas la mirada, él te arrebata algo de tus manos, te apunta con el láser que trae en su muñeca y mi rabia explota con ello, me lanzo sobre él golpeándolo, saco un par de mis discos y se los lanzo, humo y fuego lo envuelven; salto sobre él dándome cuenta de que mis discos no le hicieron daño.

-En otro momento, quizás.– dice el maldito.

Al aterrizar golpeo con mi puño el lugar donde hace unas milésimas de segundos desapareció él, me pongo de pie y escucho los cautelosos pasos de Starfire acercándose.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo.-le digo, lo sé es irónico, quiero decirle muchas cosas, y lo único que logro articular es esa frase, que para colmo creo que sonó un tanto fría.

-¿Robin?.- preguntas con asombro, quisiera sonreír, desde hacia 20 años no escuchaba ese nombre de tus labios, sin embargo lo evito, esa actitud alegre no va con mi nueva identidad.

-No he usado ese nombre en mucho tiempo.- le informo saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Llámame Nightwing.- le digo finalmente cuando ella me puede ver con claridad.

Me observas asombrada, visiblemente sorprendida al verme veinte años más viejo, tus ojos pronto se ponen acuosos, brillantes en todas aquellas lágrimas que intentas retener, pero que sé que pronto se liberaran, corres y me abrazas, mientras te rodeo con mis brazos, te siento temblar, y es cuando me arrepiento de no haberle agregado una capa a mi traje, al menos de ese modo, me la habría podido quitar para colocártela y quitarte el frío, bajo la mirada descubriendo que me observas de forma interrogante, te sonrío, de ese modo en que solo a ti solía sonreírte antes de que ese umbral te alejara de mi lado.

Te llevo hasta mi nuevo hogar, observas todo con melancolía, seguramente debes extrañar la Torre, continuas mirando todo, hasta que algo llama completamente tu atención, mi traje de Robin, te acercas y lo ves con nostalgia, todos y cada uno de los detalles, me quedo parado detrás de ti, con la manta en mis manos, bajas resignada la mirada y suspiras en silencio, debe ser para ti muy difícil esto, coloco la frazada sobre tus hombros y regreso al monitor dándote la espalda, te acomodas la frazada mientras me observas.

-Oí que buscabas ayuda.- le comento, siento como ella desvía su mirada hacia un lado

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer, el pasado no puede repararse, el futuro no puede alterarse, por más terrible que sea.- explica ella, me sorprendo al escuchar claramente su resignación, ella siempre fue la entusiasta del grupo, la que siempre nos daba ánimos para continuar, y este futuro parece comenzar a cambiarla también a ella.

-Entonces, es imposible.- digo mientras camino hacia la computadora.-Bien. Si la memoria no me falla, hemos logrado lo imposible antes.- le recuerdo, haciendo que ella me observe.

-Me quedé con esto.- le informo al estar cerca de unos paneles; presiono un botón.-Por si acaso.-termino la oración, manteniendo mi expresión seria, sacando mi viejo comunicador, Starfire se acerca a mi, para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la estén engañando, tomo el comunicador y presiono un botón, causando que la "T" empiece a destellar rojo, al igual que las piedras del traje de ella, quien sonríe llena de esperanza.

Tecleo unas palabras y unos números en la computadora, para tener la localización de Warp y me giro hacia ti, si supieras Star que el verdadero motivo por el que guardé el comunicador fue porque siempre tuve la esperanza de que por medio de él te podría localizar, aun me parece algo increíble que hace unas horas yo te estaba recordando y pidiendo a las estrellas que te regresaran a mi lado y ahora que mi deseo se ha cumplido, es muy probable que tenga que dejarte ir, entiendo lo que esto significa, el único modo de reparar este infernal futuro es regresándote al pasado, pero no estoy seguro de poder dejarte ir, acabo de recuperarte.

No tengo mucho tiempo para preocuparme, cuando la alarma suena en la habitación, asustando levemente a Starfire, de inmediato me acerco a la pantalla y observo las coordenadas.

Metro Art Technology, el ex museo, donde desapareció la primera vez junto con Starfire.

¿Es que a este tipo le fascina revivir el pasado?

-¿Qué pasa?.- me pregunta ella corriendo hacia mi, dejando caer por accidente la frazada.

-Vamos por Warp.- le comunico.

-Pero… ¿Dónde está él?.- me preguntas.

-"Metro Art Technology".- respondo, ella me observa confundida.-El ex-museo de la ciudad, Star.- agrego notando la sorpresa y la rabia en sus ojos.

-Vamos por él.- respondes con firmeza, admito que me sorprende tu coraje, pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendo.

-Voy por mi… .- murmuro buscando mi motocicleta, pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase, ella me jala del brazo y me saca volando, tal y como solía hacerlo antes de que desapareciera por ese umbral.

Volamos por la Ciudad, quizás suene tonto, pero extrañaba esto, sentir el aire golpear mi rostro, mientras ella me sujeta de las manos, durante el transcurso no puedo evitar verla de reojo, hasta que finalmente llegamos a "Metro Art Technology", Starfire lo observa por unos segundos, seguramente recordando lo que para ella hace unas horas sucedió, pero para mí, hace 20 años.

Extiende su mano y toca las letras, al llegar a la palabra "Technology" mueve un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, después se gira hacia mí y me observa, pero no directamente a la cara, sino a mi pecho, abre los ojos sorprendida y sin darse cuenta pasa sus finos dedos por el dibujo del halcón que tiene mi traje.

-Había un dibujo muy similar al de tu traje, justo en medio de la palabra "Technology".- me comenta ella con la voz suave, ve de nuevo la placa, ahora sin el dibujo del halcón y después posa su vista de nuevo en mi pecho, sonrojándose, pero no retira su mano.

-Ro- Nightwing.- se corrige inmediatamente.- Hay algo que… tú… que tú debes saber… yo… yo….- repite ella nerviosa, con las mejillas mas sonrosadas que hace unos segundos, se muerde los labios con frustración, tratando de encontrar las palabras para terminar la oración.

Pero antes de que eso pase, la alarma del museo suena, alertándonos, haciendo que finalmente ella retire su mano de mi pecho y que ambos nos giremos hacia el museo, la tomo de la mano y asiento ante la pregunta que ella me acaba de hacer con la mirada, volamos hasta que finalmente podemos entrar, para evitar hacer ruido o ser detectados por Warp, Star sugirió que levitáramos, aterrizamos con suavidad en un balcón, escuchamos los gritos de los guardias, así que nos apresuramos para encontrar a Warp.

Cuando me detengo, veo que dos guardias están de pie, congelados, tal y como la primera vez, observo alrededor, e inmediatamente identifico este lugar, es la ex galería de relojes, el mismo lugar en donde peleamos por primera con él, el lugar en donde Starfire desapareció por aquel umbral.

-Nightwing.- me susurra Starfire, me giro hacia ella y veo que tiene la misma expresión que yo, reconoció este lugar, a pesar de que ya no están las galerías.

- Tic-tac… tic-tac.- murmura el muy infeliz de Warp soldando el regulador en su pecho, observo a Starfire, quien está detrás de mi, apretando los puños con fuerza, observando furiosa al responsable de este desastre de futuro.-Unos segundos más, y finalmente…- antes de que acabe el enunciado me subo en la barandilla lanzándole mi bo personal, el cual golpea su mano, logrando que suelte la herramienta, mi bo regresa a mi, mientras Starfire levita a mi lado con dos starbolts preparados en su puños.

-El futuro tendrá que esperar, el tiempo ya se te acabó.- exclamo extendiendo mi bo personal, antes de que agregue algo más, salto al igual que Starfire lejos de la barandilla al ver como Warp sube los rayos lásers de sus hombros y nos dispara, ocasionando que una pequeña cortina de humo, fuego y polvo aparezca.

Le lanzo dos discos explosivos, Starfire le lanza un poderoso starbolt pero ni mis discos ni los starbolts de Starfire logran hacerle daño ya que una vez más utilizó el campo de fuerza.

Una vez que el campo de fuerza desaparece, Warp nos vuelve a disparar un par de lásers rojos, Star y yo los evadimos con rapidez, ella levita y le lanza un starbolt que Warp desvía sin dificultad, del mismo modo que lo hizo hace 20 años. Corro hacia Warp hasta que tomo impulso y salto, él continua disparando lásers pero ninguno me puede alcanzar, golpeo con mi bo uno de los lásers de sus hombros, destrozándolo y aterrizo a unos metros detrás de él.

Warp se da la vuelta, pero antes de que pueda atacarme un starbolt lo golpea en la espalda, se gira hacia Starfire y le lanza dos rayos que por fortuna ella logra evadir, aprovecho la distracción y salto detrás de Warp quien se gira hacia mi y evita el golpe con el bo, hago que caiga, pero me dispara con el otro láser, los cuales desvío con mi bo personal.

Lucho con Warp demostrando mi dominio en el bojutsu, haciéndolo retroceder a cada golpe que lanzo, doy un giro sobre mi propio eje y lo golpeo con mi bo logrando que caiga al suelo, me detengo, aun con mi bo extendido, mientras Starfire aterriza cerca de mi con dos starbolts que desaparecen, Warp nos ve y fija su vista en el techo, algo que no le encuentro sentido, ajusta el objetivo de su láser y dispara, con terror observo el hoyo en el techo que ocasionó el láser y la pila de nieve y escombros que caen sobre Starfire.

-¡STAR!.-grito asustado trato de correr para ayudarla pero antes de que lo haga soy alcanzado por el láser que disparó ese infeliz, quien corre para seguramente recuperar el soplete, pero en estos momentos eso es lo último que me importa, ya que me apresuro a llegar hasta Starfire, le ayudo a salir de la pila de nieve y de escombros, con la mirada le pregunto si está bien, a lo cual ella responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos volteamos al escuchar el grito del criminal, quien pasa disparado frente a nosotros estrellándose. Viramos observando a Cyborg totalmente reparado y aun apuntando con su cañón sónico del cual aun se desprende un poco de humo del ataque reciente a Warp.

-Boo-ya.- exclama Cyborg, esa frase hacía años que no la escuchaba, Star vuela frente a él y yo me quedo por unos momentos parado observándolos.

-Cyborg¡Estás reparado!.- exclama emocionada mientras me reúno con ellos.

-Me alegra de que vinieras.-le digo colocando mi mano derecha en su hombro, mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

-No me lo habría perdido. Y ¿Quién les dijo que podían comenzar sin mí?.- nos reclama nuestro amigo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Lo siento. ¡Quizás debo acabar contigo primero!.- exclama Warp levantando el mismo objeto que usó en el pasado para derrotar a Cyborg.

Pero antes de que me pueda preocupar, logro captar como un bulto verde se aproxima, es Chico Bestia, convertido en un león, que se abalanza y rastrilla sus garras a lo largo de la armadura de oro ocasionando que salgan chispas, deteniéndose al lado de Starfire.

Warp levanta su brazo y nos apunta con el láser que trae en su muñeca, pero antes de que pueda usarlo, es rodeado por un aura oscura, forzando su mano y arrojándolo contra una pared; los cuatro nos volteamos hacia la izquierda, observando sorprendidos el cuervo negro hecho de energía, el cual se eleva en el aire y da vueltas como si fuera un pequeño torbellino, revelando finalmente a Rachel, mejor conocida como Raven.

-Nadie le hace daño a mis amigos.- dice con su característico tono de voz, colocándose a mi lado, estoy realmente impresionado y feliz de que todos se hayan reunido aquí y sé que fue gracias a Starfire.

Ahora que estamos los 5 ex-titanes reunidos, observamos a Warp, aunque siento la mirada envidiosa de Garfield sobre mi, no sé el motivo del por qué me observa de ese modo, y en este momento es algo poco relevante, mi prioridad es detener a Warp y llevar de regreso a Starfire a su presente.

-Oigan¿Por qué soy yo el calvo?.- murmura Garfield, pero nadie dice nada.

Warp activa el regulador en su pecho para abrir un umbral, del mismo modo que la primera vez, este tipo se obsesiona con revivir lo sucedido hace 20 años.

-Parece que ha llegado mi momento.- exclama observándonos para después lanzar el disco con el que derrotó a Cyborg en el pasado, pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error, así que le arrojó una de mis armas, antes de golpearlo se abre, revelando las dos cuchillas con forma alas de halcón cortando a la mitad el disco, pero esto no acaba aquí, ya que mi arma golpea el regulador y lo estrella, las chispas de electricidad viajan por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Uh?. ¡No!. ¡Noooo!. ¡NOOOOOOO!!.- grita Warp al tiempo que cada vez se encoge con más rapidez hasta caer por completo al suelo y la labia empieza a cambiar.

Todos nos acercamos para ver lo que sucedió, estamos demasiado perplejos al ver el traje "desinflado" y el casco completamente vacío, Garfield acerca su mano y retira la armadura, revelando a un bebé llorando.

-Aviso, no pienso cambiar ningún pañal.-dice Garfield, siempre intentando hacernos reír, no importa el momento.

Todos levantamos la vista hacia el umbral, que cada vez se hace más estrecho y que en cualquier momento desaparecerá.

-Tienes que volver a tu época. ¡Vamos!.- le dice Cyborg a Starfire, retirando el regulador de la armadura de Warp y colocándolo en su cañón sónico, lo dispara contra el umbral, que esta por desaparecer, forzándolo a que regrese a su tamaño original.

-Voy a reedireccionar el Umbral del Tiempo.-explica Cyborg.- ¡Vamos, Starfire!.- le ordena.

Starfire y yo nos volteamos a ver por unos segundos, obligándome a mantener mi expresión seria y a no revelar mis emociones, se acerca inquieta al umbral para observarnos de manera suplicante a todos, pero noto que su vista se posa por más tiempo sobre mí.

-Díganme¿este tiene que ser nuestro futuro?.- nos pregunta a todos, pero no recibe respuesta, doy un par de pasos, quedando justo frente ella- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo?.- me pregunta, no digo nada, solo la observo a los ojos, y alejo un poco mi rostro del de ella, de lo contrario no habría podido controlar el impulso de besarla.

-Star, lo lamento, ya no hay tiempo.- le informo, tomo su mano y deposito el reloj de la eternidad, el artefacto por lo que todo inició, bajas la mirada, viendo el reloj y sé que quieres llorar, así que intento reconfortante al colocar mi mano sobre tu hombro, levantas la vista y me das una tierna sonrisa, pero que por desgracia, va acompañada de un adiós escrito en tus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se que si continuo cerca de ella, jamás la dejare ir, así que retrocedo un par de pasos, reuniéndome con los demás, nos da una última mirada y atraviesa el umbral, desapareciendo de aquí.

-No recordaba esto.- escucho la voz de Cyborg, acompañado de pequeños gritos de asombro de los demás.

-¡Luces como un humano!.- grita Garfield, por el rabillo del ojo los observo, dándome cuenta de que efectivamente Cyborg luce como un humano, no se ve ni una sola pieza de metal en su piel y no es el único que ha cambiado, Garfield ha perdido esa enorme barriga y ya no es calvo, intento sonreír, pero no puedo, así que automáticamente vuelvo mi vista hacia el lugar en donde desapareció el umbral.

Suspiro en silencio, tuve que dejarte ir, continuo observando el mismo punto donde hace ya más de quince minutos atravesaste el umbral, tal y como hace 20 años sucedió, bajo la mirada, y me doy media vuelta, es hora de regresar a la soledad de mi hogar, de regresar a pasar solitarias noches pensando en ti.

-Nightwing.- me llaman los demás, yo me detengo, pero no me giro, continuo dándoles la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?.- pregunta Cyborg luciendo como un humano normal.

-A mi casa.- le respondo bajando la mirada, aunque no sé si sea mejor regresar a mi Departamento en esta Ciudad o volver a la Mansión Díaz, en Ciudad Gótica.

-¿No piensas volver a la Torre T?.- pregunta asombrado Chico Bestia.

Finalmente me giro y los observo fijamente a cada uno de ellos.

-Sin ella, no hay equipo, ella nos unió.- respondo en un suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Nightwing.- me llama Raven, me giro para observarla y me sorprendo al verla sonreír.-¿Acaso no confías en que ella haya logrado cambiar el futuro?.- pregunta Raven, yo bajo la mirada, realmente eso es lo que más deseo.-El futuro de Cyborg cambió, estoy segura que el futuro de todos mejorará.- me asegura ella.

No respondo a su pregunta, solo les doy la espalda y comienzo a salir del lugar, puedo sentir las miradas de los demás sobre mí.

-Nightwing.- me llama Garfield pero yo lo ignoro, estoy por dar un paso, cuando escucho el sonido de un comunicador, ante esto, de inmediato me giro, quizás sea Starfire.

-Aquí Cyborg¿Cuál es el problema?.- pregunta sacando un comunicador redondo, pero con los colores un poco distintos, ya que tiene algunos detalles en azul, corro hacia él, al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué cual es el problema?. ¿Qué diablos esperas para volver a la torre?, Bee tiene las hormonas desatadas por el embarazo y esta esperando el pastel de chocolate con miel de abeja que te pidió hace más de dos horas.- pide desesperado Aqualad.

-VICTOR STONE¿ACASO QUIERES QUE NUESTRO HIJO SALGA CON CARA DE PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE Y MIEL?.- grita una muy molesta Bumble Bee, en milésimas de segundos sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.- No te importamos ni el bebé ni yo.- balbucea comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

-Este- yo… pues.- balbucea Cyborg demasiado aturdido por la noticia, los demás intentan aguantar las ganas de reír.

-No te preocupes, que Vic ya va para allá con tu pastel.- le informa Garfield con una sonrisa pícara.

-PUES MÁS TE VALE.- grita otra vez furiosa, haciendo que Garfield salte asustado y se oculte detrás de Rachel, esos cambios de humor son peligrosos, la imagen de Bee en la pantalla desaparece, mostrando en su lugar a un asustado y desesperado Aqualad.- POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, DATE PRISA ADEMÁS ARELLA Y LOGAN NO DEJAN DE PELEAR.- le grita desesperado Aqualad

-Un momento¿Dijiste Arella?¿Te refieres a mi madre y a de que Logan hablas?.- interrumpe Rachel arrebatándole el comunicador a Gar y a Victor.

Aqualad la observa confundido probablemente creyendo que ella le esta tomando el pelo.

-Me refiere a tus hijos.- responde Aqualad a través del comunicador

-¿Mi-mis hi-hijos?.- pregunta Rachel con la voz temblorosa.

-Si, tus hijos y de Garfield.- contesta Aqualad.

-¿Dijiste hijos míos y de Rachel?.- pregunta emocionado Gar quitándole a ella el comunicador.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? Por supuesto ustedes se casaron y tienen a dos pequeños demonios por hijos… jeje mejor vuelvan lo más rápido posible.- murmura nervioso Aqualad al ver las miradas asesinas de Rachel y Gar al llamar "pequeños demonios" a sus hijos, antes de que ellos puedan reclamar en voz alta él corta la comunicación.

Star lo logró, cambió el futuro, Víctor y Karen (Bee) están casados y van a tener un bebé y Garfield y Rachel tienen dos hijos.

-Oh por Dios.- exclama de pronto Rachel sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Estoy casada y tengo dos hijos.- murmura ella sorprendida.

-Si, es genial¿no lo crees, esposa?.- exclama con emoción Garfield, saltado y abrazando a una paralizada Rachel que aun intenta asimilar las cosas.

Los observo por unos segundos, esperando que mi comunicador suene, esperando alguna señal de Starfire, pero nada ocurre, así que solo desaparezco en las sombras de la noche, mi mejor refugio.

Salgo del ex – Museo, no puedo evitar detenerme a observar la placa con las letras "Metro Art Technology"

"_Había un dibujo muy similar al de tu traje, justo en medio de la palabra "Technology"_

Es increíble que haya descubierto de donde saqué el dibujo para mi traje, aunque supongo que desconoce su significado.

Me hinco, hundiéndome levemente en la nieve, deslizo mi mano por las letras "Technology"; tal y como Star mencionó el lugar en donde estaba el dibujo del halcón, bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, observando caer los pequeños copos de nieve.

Antes de volver a la Torre, después de todas aquellas infructuosas búsquedas, siempre venía aquí, la buscaba por todo el museo, vigilaba la galería en donde el umbral desapareció junto con ella, hasta que finalmente terminaba agotado y me recargaba en ésta placa para tratar inútilmente de aclarar mis ideas.

Observaba sin cesar al halcón de la placa, deseando convertirme en uno, para volar y buscarte, encontrarte y traerte de nuevo a mi lado.

El día que volví a separarme de Batman, visité este lugar, dándome cuenta de que el museo había desaparecido convirtiéndose en esto. El dibujo del halcón había desaparecido, al igual que tú.

Por años intenté olvidarte, pero mi corazón se negó a hacerlo, a pesar de lo mucho que sufrió y continúa sufriendo.

Un par de copos de nieve caen sobre mi mano enguantada, sacándome de mis pensamientos, me pongo de pie y le doy la espalda a la placa, escucho voces, así que me oculto detrás de ella, Rachel y Garfield salen tomados de la mano completamente rojos, ignorando las continuas preguntas de Víctor sobre dónde podría encontrar un pastel de chocolate a esa hora. Al menos ellos son felices, una vez que se pierden de vista, salgo de mi escondite y decido que lo mejor es distraerme, por lo que decido alargar un poco más mi patrullaje nocturno.

Ha pasado por lo menos una hora desde que salí del museo, continuo patrullando la Ciudad, sin ninguna novedad, no se si sea mi imaginación pero la siento mucho más fría que antes, no por el hecho de que sea Invierno, sino porque Starfire estuvo aquí durante unas horas, llenando todo con su cálida presencia, con esa sonrisa que solo pude volver a ver un par de veces en este infernal futuro. El futuro de los demás cambió, no comprendo por que el mío no, no es que sea egoísta, bueno, si lo soy, pero la amo y con un demonio la extraño más que nunca. Regreso a mi hogar, a mi solitario y oscuro departamento, tal y como lo soy yo, solitario y triste por su ausencia.

…

Camino hacia la cocina y bebo una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, el mejor remedio para quitar este glacial frío, es una lástima que no funcione para eliminar el frío de la soledad, escucho pasos acercándose, así que dejo la taza en la barra, llevo mi mano hacia mi bo personal, pero antes de que lo pueda alcanzar soy sorprendido por un gran abrazo que no me permite reclamar o decir algo, ya que mis labios son aprisionados en un apasionado beso, mi corazón late violentamente, y no sé aun porque respondo al beso con pasión y urgencia, no sé por qué paso mis brazos sobre la cintura de la mujer a quien aun no he visto, pero que por alguna extraña razón hace que responda ante sus caricias, finalmente me separo por falta de aire, abriendo los ojos y observando sorprendido a la hermosa ladrona de mis caricias, quien con dulzura retira el antifaz de mi rostro.

-¿Star?.- pregunto en un susurro, al ver frente a mi a la hermosa pelirroja de ojos esmeralda y de sonrisa encantadora, luce algo mayor que cuando la vi hace unas horas cuando ella atravesó el umbral, pero eso la hace ver aun más bella y atractiva, tremendamente sexy, con cada curva en donde debe de ir.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?.- me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, haciéndola ver endiabladamente más hermosa, le sonrío, mientras ella se cruza de brazos, aun sujetando mi antifaz en su mano derecha, me acerco a ella observando sorprendido la sortija dorada que hay en su mano, una sortija de matrimonio, una repentina punzada de dolor llega hasta mi cabeza, haciendo que inconscientemente me lleve las manos hacia las sienes para masajearlas, una lluvia de imágenes aparecen en mi mente, recuerdos, en donde ella regresó, de cuando ella me acompañó a la espantosa cita con Kitten, de nuestro primer baile juntos, de todos los abrazos que ella me dio, de cuando detuve su boda, de cuando me quité el antifaz y ella descubrió mis ojos, de cuando finalmente me le declaré y ella aceptó ser mi novia, de nuestro primer beso como pareja oficial, de nuestro compromiso, de cuando Bruno aceptó ser nuestro padrino de bodas, de nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel y cientos de recuerdos más. Abro los ojos encontrando la mirada preocupada de mi esposa... mi esposa, finalmente, ella lo logró, consiguió cambiar el futuro, nuestro futuro, no es un futuro lleno de melancolía y soledad, sino un fututo brillante y lleno de felicidad.

Ella continua observándome preocupada y antes de que me pregunte algo la atrapo entre mis brazos besándola, tratando de trasmitirle la felicidad que en este momento estoy sintiendo gracias a ella, acaricio su espalda y su cabello, ella le da más profundidad al beso al tiempo que rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, ahora entiendo porque respondí a las caricias y al beso, por que lo hice sin intentar alejarla, algo dentro de mi me decía que era ella, mi amada Starfire.

Nos separamos, pero aun me continuas viendo preocupada, lo veo en tus ojos, me quito los guantes, observando en el transcurso mi sortija de matrimonio, sonrío ante esto, para abrazarte, a pesar de que he recordado este nuevo y hermoso futuro, aun tengo algunos recuerdos de aquel horrible pasado en donde tú no estabas a mi lado.

-No me llamabas "Star" desde hace tiempo, Dick.- susurras inclinando de modo encantador la cabeza.

-Ese nombre también me gusta, fue con el que te conocí, Kori.- le respondo acariciándole la barbilla, sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando mi mano las acaricia.

La tomo del rostro y le doy un beso en la frente, bajo la mirada encontrando una linda sonrisa extendida en sus labios, para después recargar su cabeza en mi pecho al tiempo que suspira, levanta un poco la cabeza, encontrando mi sonrisa, sonríe con ternura y me da un corto beso en los labios, te acerco un poco más si es eso posible, dándome cuenta de que comienzas ha temblar, te suelto, ante tú confundida mirada, y me dirijo hacia el armario.

Saco una nueva taza, te preparo una exquisita taza de chocolate, tu segunda bebida favorita después de la mostaza, te paso la taza recibiendo como premio una hermosa sonrisa y un cálido beso en los labios, vuelves a sonreírme, mientras tomo mi taza de chocolate, veo como soplas la bebida, evitando de ese modo que te quemes, paso mi brazo libre alrededor de tus hombros y te acerco más a mí, recostando tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, nos dirigimos hacia la sala, en donde nos sentamos frente a la cálida chimenea, adornada con motivos navideños, levanto mi ceja ante esto, antes de que la Starfire del pasado llegara, yo no celebraba la Navidad, y si en ocasiones lo hacía era porque Alfred y Bruno prácticamente me amenazaban, en ese entonces odiaba la navidad, ni siquiera me preocupaba por poner un árbol navideño, detestaba esa fecha del año porque todas las familias se unían y eran felices por ello, mientras que yo me la pasaba solo, con en el único recuerdo de aquel beso que me robaste, de aquellos cortos abrazos, me la pasaba completamente sólo recordándote.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir como te abrazas a mi en busca de calor, así que deposito mi taza en la mesita, aun estas temblando.

Coloco mi mano en tu frente y aun esta un poco tibia, la fiebre aun no baja del todo, retiro mi mano.

-Muy bien, cariño, hora de ir a la cama.- le ordeno, ella hace un puchero, que la hace ver sumamente adorable, sabe que ese pequeño gesto es irresistible para mí, lo hace a propósito.

-10 minutos más, por favor.- me suplica, usando su mirada de "perrito abandonado" y juro que esa mirada debería ser ilegal, siempre que ella la utiliza término haciendo lo que ella me pide.

-Esta bien.- las palabras escapan de mi boca de forma inconsciente, ella sonríe satisfecha y vuelve a beber de su taza de chocolate.

Me pongo de pie y tomo la frazada que está en el sillón contiguo, así que la coloco sobre los hombros de mi esposa., quien se pone de pie y me jala de la mano, haciendo que la imite.

-Ven.-me murmura, dirigiéndome hacia el balcón.

-Ni lo pienses, aun tienes un poco de fiebre y no voy a arriesgarte a que vuelvas a enfermarte.- le digo con preocupación.- Eres lo más importante para mi.- le susurro al oído, mientras paso mis manos por su cintura. Me sonríe sumamente sonrojada, baja sus manos y las coloca sobre mis brazos.

-No saldré, solo quiero que me acompañes a la ventana.-me explica ella con dulzura, asiento levemente y permito que ella me lleve hacia la ventana, abre las cortinas y limpia un poco el cristal con su mano, dejando a la vista el bello paisaje, el cielo nocturno bañado de brillantes estrellas y los copos de nieves cayendo con suavidad sobre los techos de los edificios, sobre los autos y sobre las ramas desnudas de los árboles.

La abrazo por la espalda y ella comparte la frazada conmigo.

-Te amo.- le digo al oído, ella se gira y me sonríe.

-También te amo.- me respondes abrazándome.

Muevo un poco el cabello rojo de mi esposa, y beso su mejilla, haciéndola reír levemente, se gira y me ve fijamente a los ojos, sostengo su mirada, llena de amor y cariño, le sonrío y deslizó con delicadeza mi mano por el contorno de su rostro, mis dedos llegan a sus labios, los acaricio con ternura, vuelve a sonreír para después recargarse en mi pecho, tras varios minutos, Kori comienza a cabecear, en cualquier momento se quedara profundamente dormida.

Por lo que la tomo en brazos, del mismo modo que lo hice en mi noche de bodas.

Doy un par de pasos solo para detenerme al ver en medio del pasillo a una linda niña de tez blanca, cabello largo, lacio y negro, a decir verdad es muy parecido al mío, pero lo que realmente me intriga son sus impresionantes ojos verdes, son iguales a los de Kori, no debe tener más de 4 o 5 años de edad, en su mano izquierda sujeta un oso de peluche, mientras con su manita derecha se frota los ojos y bosteza.

Por un segundo me pregunto¿Quién es esta niña y por que se parece tanto a Kori y a mi?.

-Mary, cariño¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?.- escucho la voz de Kori, quien aparentemente se olvido que hace dos minutos le faltaba poco para caer completamente dormida.

-Quedia dadle las buenaz nochez a mi papi.- responde mi hija, observándome con sus ojos somnolientos, pero feliz.

(N/A: Por esa edad los niños no pueden pronunciar bien la "r" ni la "s")

Un momento¿Dije mi hija?, nuestra hija.

¡Tengo una hija de nombre Mary!

Kori empieza a removerse en mis brazos y me da una mirada que de inmediato logro comprender, con cuidado la bajo, observa con ternura a nuestra hija y le da un beso en la frente recibiendo como regalo una sonrisa de los labios de la pequeña Mary.

Le sonrío a mi hija, y la cargo, ella me da una pequeña risita tremendamente parecida a la de su madre, mientras paso mi brazo libre sobre la cintura de mi esposa, jalándola cerca de mi, Kori me sonríe y recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras caminamos a nuestra habitación.

Deposito con cuidado a mi hija en la enorme cama, toma su oso de peluche y mi antifaz, que hace unos momentos Kori le entregó y comienza a jugar con el.

Había escuchado que los niños tenían más energía que los adultos y ahora lo puedo comprobar con mi propia hija.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?.- pregunta con ternura mi esposa, sonrío, hasta que una idea pasa por mi mente, la jalo hacia mi, acercándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo y le susurro al oído.

-Solo si tú me acompañas durante el baño.- mi aliento acaricia su oído, ella tiembla ligeramente, de hecho creo que en cualquier momento se va a derretir en mis brazos.

Me golpea suavemente el hombro, con las mejillas incendiadas, completamente rojas y sé perfectamente que no son debido a la fiebre.

-Richard.- me regaña ella, pero lo hace en un tono juguetón, observo sobre su hombro y veo a Mary colocándole mi antifaz al peluche y después aplaudir con sus manos mientras ríe feliz mirando al oso enmascarado.

Beso con cariño y dulzura a mi esposa, para después separarme y dirigirme a dar la ducha más rápida de la historia

En 5 minutos salgo con mi pijama al tiempo que me seco el cabello con una toalla, la habitación esta vacía y el pánico me invade, aviento la toalla, la cual cae en una silla y salgo corriendo de la habitación hasta que me detengo de golpe al escuchar la dulce voz de mi esposa, sigo su melodiosa voz hasta llegar a la habitación de Mary, entro y observo a Kori cantándole a nuestra hija, la cual en cualquier momento se quedará profundamente dormida, llego hasta ellas y me siento en la cama al lado de Mary quien me observa y me sonríe de forma somnolienta, mis labios rápidamente se curvan mostrándole una sonrisa, veo como sus ojos cada vez batallan más en mantenerse abiertos, por lo que le doy un beso en la frente junto a un "Buenas noches" que no estoy seguro del todo de que lo haya escuchado ya que finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, es maravilloso, ahora sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que soy completamente feliz, tengo a la mujer que amo a mi lado y tenemos un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, Mary, nuestra pequeña y risueña hija.

Siento como Kori me abraza por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, nuestras mejillas se rozan y ella me da un pequeño beso, me doy vuelta y la miro con amor.

La beso lentamente, disfrutando de este beso, del mismo modo de que disfruto todas y cada una de sus muestras de afecto, se separa de mi, obsequiándome una bella sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación, salgo tras ella, y le doy una última mirada a mi hija, quien duerme pacíficamente abrazando a su oso enmascarado.

-Sabes….- murmura Kori, una vez que estamos en nuestra habitación, al tiempo que se sienta en la amplia cama.

La interrogo con la mirada y de sus labios sale una pequeña risita.

-Mary me pidió algo muy especial como regalo de Navidad.- continua ella.

-Que bien, y ¿Qué es?.- pregunto interesado, falta poco tiempo para navidad y tengo que darme prisa con los regalos de mi pequeña.

Una sombra rosada cubre las mejillas de mi mujer, lo cual logra desconcertarme, se pone de pie, hasta quedar frente a mi, levanta el rostro y levita unos centímetros para estar a mi altura, ya que ahora soy más alto que ella.

-Mary me pidió.- murmura ella en mi oído, su mano derecha acaricia mi pecho.- que le demos….- continua ella dándome un suave beso en los labios.- un…- paso mis brazos por su cintura.- un… hermanito o hermanita.- termina ella susurrándome al oído, la aferro de la cintura, evitando que se escape.

-En ese caso, Señora Grayson creo que debemos comenzar a poner manos a la obra.- le digo seductoramente para después besarla con pasión y llevarla a nuestra cama.

FIN

* * *

Espero que este One-Shot haya sido de su agrado y si fue así les agradecería que me dejarán su opinión, solo hagan clic en el botón de "Go"

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
